


Hogwarts gives her two cents/Severus at Gringotts

by CrazyGlitch



Series: Desireable Severus! [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddles, Happy Hogwarts, Hogwarts being a devious castle, M/M, Mpreg Severus, Multi, Possible smut, advise, happy creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/pseuds/CrazyGlitch
Summary: Hogwarts reveals her plans to an extent and Severus keeps getting gifts and letters from the Gringotts bank. There might be smut but I am not honestly sure till I iron out the details but its a high possibility. Possible Mpreg!Some chapters will be short just letting you all know!I don't own Harry Potter nor make money from this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts), [casjowar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casjowar/gifts), [LokiFanSlashFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiFanSlashFan/gifts), [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts).



Alright the 5th installment of my series and I hope you all enjoy!  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Hogwarts POV

I adored my children. I loved having them in my halls and learning. Of course even I had my favorites over the years and my most favorite to date (besides Godric and Salazar) would be Severus Snape my Slytherin Head of House. 

He can be so nice but needs that awful mask to fight a blasted war. Even the bloody Headmaster shouldn't be using my halls to show favorites (I can have favs since I'm a castle and I do what I please). Now the Snape boy has grown up quit nicely and he may not be a beauty as the world sees today but in years past he would have been the looker for many a suitor.

Oh bother! Those house elves are at it again; fighting over who gets to cook Severus's food tonight, oh dear. I have noticed over the past year that the house elves, centaurs, Fang, Buckbeak and other residents of my grounds and even other magical creatures have developed a certain fondness for my wizard. Of course, he is a good match and would be an excellent mother, to any who would be willing to court him. Of course my non-human residents are more inclined to be on the baser instinct side of the courting but I know Severus needs to get laid and the other residents are just aching to meet him.

'Sigh'. Well after everyone leaves for the summer (except Severus) I better put this plan into action if my wizard will have a suitable mate(s) by the end of the month or summer which ever comes first.

NO POV  
Hogwarts sent out a wave of magic through the ground and it was felt by all magical creatures on her grounds or not. Most of the creatures who heard and felt the wave of magic had heard of the Potions Master at Hogwarts, some were eager to have a go, while some were content as they were. 

It just so happened that the Goblins at Gringotts felt the wave and a good number of them after hearing/feeling the message of Lady Hogwarts felt that it was a good time to go through with their plan(s).  
______________________________________________________________________  
There is much time inbetween the other series stories that I'm going to use as a way for the Goblins to do what they wanted until I get to the present time. Also was this a good teaser or not?!


	2. The Creatures thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the creatures and beings around Hogwarts give their opinions on what Lady Hogwarts has sent out and their naughty thoughts as well..hehhehe...  
> I will have all the persepctives of the ones I've used and also ones I'm going to use in the future!!

ENJOY!!!!

The Giant Squid POV  
I felt the wave from Lady Hogwarts and to my surprise she wanted the Potions Master to be molested and fucked (pardon my language) by anyone willing to. That old lady has gotten more perverted over the years. Personally I blame Godric for that one as he was perverted but only with his 'boyfriend' Salazar. Hmmm, but I liked the Potions Master, he was nice to me and I let him collect some of my skin, ink, and other parts that I needed off. He was respectable, and I know that the founders would have liked him (especially Sal and Godric as a threesome would have taken place and Severus would have been the one with two cocks in his arse). I know that Severus is submissive, he's told me that many times as he talks to me while he picks his ingredients and such. But, do I want a piece of that arse for myself as well or not? I don't think I'm adverse to it but I would like Severus to allow me to first. Maybe gently courting him and soft touches of my tentacles at first but if/when he gives consent then I'll let him know how adventurous I can be and what my tentacles can really do. But I will wait as the ones on land want to claim him as well and most of them have for some time, so I will be patient as Rowena and Helga have taught me and bide my time.

House elves POV (somewhat but you get the idea)  
The house elves have heard and listened to Mother Hogwarts and were estatic! Various plots and schemes were made after the message was sent, and much was discussed.   
"Where we take Master Severus to be mounted by us?"  
"Would he like rough or soft?"  
"Food is always a good start."  
"Hide in his room and each elf gets a turn at taking him in his bed."  
"Do us elves have the muggle books on BDSM and kinks?"  
"This harder than I thought."  
"We hard already."  
So yes, the elves were extremely happy. However Hogwarts put a stop to the elves wanting to ambush Severus as she won't put up with rape or anything hinting or close to it. Elves agreed and plans were made more effectively. 

Buckbeak POV  
Well, Hagrid left for a few weeks or was it a month? Anyway I got the message from the castle and I can't believe it...Hagrid would be jealous. The half-giant has fantasized about the Potions Master in his bed for years now. I should know, Hagrid wanks to the Professor all the time. I agreed and I wanted to know if the Potions Professors arse was as tight as was claimed by Hagrid (even if its in his mind). I needed to release my seed somewhere and why not in a valuable wizard that might be willing to bare me young? All I have to do is prove myself a little, then mount the professor, cum inside of his arse, and prove that I am a good breeding stud. 

Fang POV  
I heard lady Hogwarts. I wanted the black dressed man as my breeder. Whenever he would come over I made sure to smell him and he always smelt so good. I always had my cock come out and my knot was always filled up. I really want to get the wizard stuffed full of my knot and seed, he'd be a good bitch (not a bad one like those nasty screaming ones at the school) no he would be a respected member and protected, loved, and cared for. Hagrid would be happy with the wizard as a breeding and mounting bitch, my half-giant is my alpha but I want first dibs on the arse that's being offered, so since he is gone for awhile I get to claim!

Firenze and other centaurs POV  
Firenze-I heard the castles message and was stunned...the Potions Master was being offered to court with us. Apparently Hogwarts wants him to feel loved, and cherished by mortal hands. Wizards have no taste in fine quality or mates. I've enjoyed talking and walking with the wizard and I wouldn't mind getting my cock inside of him. I know many others in the herd would enjoy it as well.   
((Firenze goes to the herd and tells them))  
"So we get to breed him do we?"  
"Shall we take him traditionally?"   
"Will he be able to stand our cocks and seed?"  
Many are so excited that they cum on the forest floor without touching anything. The youngsters mounted each other and filled each other with their seed but the older Centaurs mounted them and continued the sex filled cycle at the possibility of mounting and breeding a wizard that was respected in their community.  
The youngsters were all curious and they were considered of age (about 14 in human years but in horse years its about 4 or so) they were eager to get a piece of the wizards arse as they would always be following him at a distance when he came into the forest (and always ended in the youngest of the group getting mounted repeatedly and then the others got the same experience).   
"May I breed him first?"  
"I want to taste his breeding cunt like those other wizards do when they come here."  
"He would love my cock."  
The youngsters were all excited again and they were able to mount each other but the older centaurs mounted them once more.  
Bane was hiding in the shadows but his cock was leaking and dripping profusely on the ground, he has always wanted to fuck the Potions Master. Whenever the wizard would come to the forest and bent over to pick, cut, or trim for ingredients, Bane always saw how firm and tight his arse look and had to hold himself back as to not take him then and there.

Aragog POV  
I heard the message from Lady Hogwarts and I shall decline. I don't feel that way towards the Professor, he is kind to me and my children but he's not my type for breeding or a mate. However, I will help in anyway I can. 

A Goblin of Gringotts POV  
There has got to be a mistake. The esteemed Lady Hogwarts has given us permission to court and have sex with her favorite Potions Master. Granted a few of us have wanted to take him into our bed for a while now (about 6 years or so) and this will be the perfect opportunity. A letter shall be sent to him to bring him to Gringotts and then well, the fun shall begin. But we shall not hurt him in anyway or form as Hogwarts would have our hides and she could do it was well. No one would be safe from her wrath mother hen...*gets a zap to his crotch* "OW! Sorry Lady Hogwarts." * Nod of approval*. Well, I better let the others know about his if they haven't felt the magic yet (highly doubtful).

_____________________________________________________________________  
Review please and also I couldn't think of anymore to write about that would fit here.


	3. I'm Back...sort of

Greetings,  
I have had to work this whole summer as that is why I haven't updated. Now I am back at school and can update as often as I have written a chapter. Honestly I have no motivation and ideas for any of my stories. I've tried to but nothing came out written as I wanted it to be. But if you all could possibly help me out with ideas on how these stories should continue I would be grateful!

Thanks,  
CrazyGlitch


	4. Goblin plots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a short chapter sorry.

The Gringotts bank in Diagon Alley was having a lull today. There weren't many people and sometimes the Goblins enjoyed it as they used it to fill out papers and organize what they could. Now a few of the Goblins (roughly 5 or so) had a different agenda today. A letter was sent to Potions Master Snape at Hogwarts to come to the bank for a 'bank related discussion'. Of course that was bs but the potions master didn't need to know that quite yet. 

The Goblins in question were as named: Griplock, Stonehead, Sharpeyes, FistFly, and Rockpick. These Goblins worked at the bank as high level consultants. They were the ones in charge of the oldest vaults (first vaults in Gringotts history), this was a most prestigious job as it meant that they were in charge of keeping those vaults in order and also everyone out of them. 

The 5 Goblins were granted many privileges by their king and with this favor they requested and were granted the right to have a certain potions master as a bed mate. The King of Goblins called StoneHeart liked the wizard as he showed respect and appreciation to those under the kings command. The only thing that the other 5 Goblins had to do was bring the potions master to the king so that the king could have his own pleasure with the surly wizard. 

The 5 Goblins agreed readily and soon a letter was sent to the potions professor to come to the bank at 12:00 pm that day. As the time was getting closer the 5 Goblins prepared a room and brought everything they could think of needing from the softest of silk to the harshest of crops. Truth be told they had no idea what course they would take but they all agreed to take cues from the potions master as it was polite and the potions master would feel safe and secure. As to the deal with the king they (meaning the 5 Goblins and the King) agreed that the King would have the Potions Master first (as was the kings right) and then the 5 others would have their way with the professor. 

As the clock struck 12:00 pm in stepped the Potions Master (punctual as always) and sealing his fate for the rest of the day and night. 

___________________________________________________________________________________  
What do you all think? Sorry its so short but I'm going to be trying to update all the stories I have and possibly bring in a new one


	5. Meeting the King and setting the rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know whats going to happen in this chapter.

When Severus got the owl from Gringotts to arrive today at noon he was perplexed. Of course, he needed to go as it could be important but with two houselves teasing his arse with a vibrator and rimming it was a tough choice. As it was he told the elves and they respectfully stopped and helped him cleanup. Severus put on one of his best black robes with normal attire and proceeded to leave Hogwarts for Gringotts. 

Make no mistake Severus was curious about all this and when he arrived at Gringotts at 11:59am he was taken quickly by two guards and escorted to an elevator. The guards came down with him and pushed a button that Severus had never seen before. It also begged the question as to why there were carts for the customers instead of using this elevator. 

'Probably for Goblins only' thought Severus as they went down. As they went down Severus felt a little unnerved as the guards to both me looking at him but he couldn't tell with their face masks. Another fact was that Severus suspected they were also taking a long look at his arse which was covered by the robe. 

The door finally chimed at the stop and all three stepped out and Severus was escorted down a hallway that was lined with tapestries, paintings and other valuable objects. The Goblins steered him to a door and opened the double doors wide. Severus walked in and was astonished as to discover where he was brought. It was the Goblin King's throne room (the British throne anyway as the original throne is unknown). 

The two guards lined up to make a total of 10 guards that lined the path to the throne that sat the Goblin King. 

Severus hesitated until, "Potions Master, may your gold flow and your life be plenty. Come forward and chat with me." said King Stoneheart. 

Severus walked forward and was still a little nervous as he now knew that the guards eyes were following his arse all the way to the throne. Severus bowed and said, "May your people prosper and your life be good, Goblin King." 

"It is rare that a wizard honors our greetings and ways such as you Potions Master and I am happy that there are some that still do. I have asked a letter to be sent to you for a...purpose and I have a request for you." said the King 

It was rare that a Goblin asked a favor and those weren't given lightly. "I will do what I can sire." replied Severus 

The Goblin King smiled a very sharp toothed smile, "Thank you and I have brought the other Goblins that made the request to me and it is directly related to you." Five other Goblins came forward and stood beside the throne watching and one was holding a large file filled with parchment. 

"This request was started because Lady Hogwarts sent a wave of magic letting every magical creature and being come forward to have sexual relations with you. We that are present wish to accept that and indulge ourselves with you. We have various contracts that are details ensuring the safety and welfare of you and other involved." said the King as he watched the Professors reactions

Severus's mind was blank. 'Holy crap, what have I gotten into now'? thought Severus as he listened with wide eyes. It honestly was great for his rising self-esteem and the benefits to his person were fantastic but this might be a little more...hesitant. 

"What exactly would I be doing? Where and when as well? Also how do those five factor in?" asked Severus 

"Excellent questions and that need to be addressed quickly. The where would be here and the when would be as soon as convenience allows and these five are the ones that requested your...hmm how do I phrase this? It's not services but it is at the same time. You are not a whore as Lady Hogwarts would beat us. They are the ones that asked me for permission as it is again a rare thing for a human to be a sexual partner for a Goblin much less 6." said the King 

"Six?" asked Severus 

The King smirked, "The sixth is me. I have desired you for a few years and this is the perfect opportunity. I would get to have the pleasure of you first and then the other five would have their turn. It is all written in these contracts." 

Griplock came forward with the file and handed it to Severus to read. The King snapped his fingers and a table with a chair appeared. Severus sat down and started to read. The contracts were straight forward and no loophole was in sight. Severus saw that if he did this all his needs would be cared for and not held against him or the Goblins. Every legal protection under the ground was put into the contract and that should anything happen Severus would have Goblin protection if he needed it. 

"It seems I get more benefit than you do sire." said Severus as he read the last contract. 

"I can answer that. My name is FistFly and as the submissive more protection and rights are given. In our culture submission is a sign of absolute trust and delicacy. As the submissive you have more power as you decide what you want done to you or for you. Of course the dominants job is just as important as they provide the care and comfort of the submissive in their care." explained FistFly

"So I may walk out of here if I so choose?" asked Severus hesitantly, his libido was not helping in his decision making.

"Of course, we are above such barbaric customs." said Sharpeyes.

Severus gave it some more thought and had to admit the contracts were an excellent idea and it made him feel safer. He didn't always like being submissive but (he shuddered in pleasure) it has its percs. 

The King decided to speak, "I have a few fantasies that I would like to indulge in with you along with the others. We may go to my dinning room and get some lunch and talk about the do's and do not's of this." 

Severus agreed and soon all seven were walking to the dinning hall withe the 10 guards in tow. 

Severus had to wonder though, are these guards going to be a part of this as well?  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Well there you all go and yes the 10 guards are going to play a roll in this story big time! Now next chapter there be the finishing touches and the smut!!!


	6. Do's and Dont's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I think this chapter will handle the layout for the smut in the next chapter

Severus was led to the large chambers and the whole room was larger than Malfoy Manors dinner room. It was covered in Mahogany with gold and silver inlay. The designs were that of a forest with leaves, vines, trees and flowers. the table was oak but it had bronze inlay with chairs to match. Curtains were of a dark red velvet with gold colored cords, the lounge chairs and sofa (colored black but had some gold and silver hints) that was in a living room style hall was ajoined to the left. Severus was shown a seat and was seated by the king who took his place at the head of the large table. 

King Stoneheart snapped his fingers and soon lunch was served on simple but silver/gold plates. Cabernet Sauvignon (a type of red wine) was served along with a delicious slow-roast lamb with cinnamon, fennel & citrus. Soon they were both digging into the food and before long it was gone and dessert was served a simple strawberry cheesecake that was thick and very delicious as Severus ate it all and was very content with the meal (don't tell the elves they will be jealous). 

"Now onto business." Said the King as he got out the contracts and some fresh parchment and 2 quills with a pot of ink.   
"I would like you to tell me what you would be willing to do and what not to do. The muggles have a system of red, green and yellow in a certain area of sex called BDSM and it means that red is stop, green is go or continue and yellow is slow down or could be taken as caution. Safe words are also available which those 3 are but sometimes personal safe words are good. Now the guards that have followed are ones that want to take part in a gangbang with you and I will be watching and observing. That is one of my kinks but it is up to you if you want to do that. There is also various positions I would take you in and have the guards do as well, along with possibly using toys and tying you up. I need to know your limits and boundaries to make this a success and the list shall be given to the 5 other Goblins for their purposes."

Severus took a sip from the wine and could feel the intense, desire filled stares of the Goblins. "I thought you said that it would be 6 of you?" 

The king nodded, "Yes it is but part of what I enjoy brings these guards in and they are willing to do so as I asked their opinions on the matter."

Severus hummed and said,"I do not like blood, knives, body fluids of the more extreme kind, and I can only tolerate a certain amount of pain but for when it would be reached I have not figured it out yet as it has not been done for sex yet. Other than that I have to figure it out as I do not know. But for the safe word we may use the color system for now."

The king looked at him and said, "Very well, everything has been recorded and has been acknowledged by the everyone in the room and on parchment. You may sign the line and so shall I."

Severus took the quill and was about to sign but said,"How long is this going to last?" The king replied,"Oh yes, you may leave whenever you want to. How about you say the word Hogwarts and we will help you get back."

Severus nodded and sighed the parchment when the new rule was added.

The king then snapped his fingers and Severus was bound naked with his legs spread wide and his body bent over the table. There was a ball gag placed in his mouth and the king told him, "Let us begin pet."  
________________________________________  
I am so evil!!! However, the really good stuff will be in the next chapter!


End file.
